La théorie des Pépitos selon Allen
by Takkaori
Summary: Yullen, où Allen établit une curieuse analogie entre Kanda et le cœur fondant des gâteaux Pépito…


**Hello !  
**

 **Voici un petit drabble tout simple et tout mignon ! C'est surtout de l'humour léger et du choupinet, donc si vous voulez lire quelque chose de cute sur ces deux-là, vous êtes au bon endroit ! :3  
**

 **Je me suis un peu lâchée sur l'écriture, j'espère que ça rendra bien x).**

 **Oh et bien sûr, les Pépitos n'existaient pas à l'époque où se passe DGM, c'est anachronique, mais c'est pour le délire :p.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Allen s'était rendu compte de la vérité il y a quelques temps. Elle était invraisemblable, improbable, sonnait pernicieuse, voire sournoise, presque matoise et vicieuse. Le total inverse de ce qu'on attendrait d'elle, en réalité. La vie réservait parfois d'étranges surprises. On ne pouvait être sûr de rien, et la félonie des apparences était acquise. Le blandin venait tout juste d'en faire l'expérience.

Quelle était cette découverte qui l'animait de sentiments si contradictoires ?

Il fallait pour ça remonter un peu plus loin, il y a déjà une semaine. Il avait eu l'occasion de goûter aux délicieux gâteaux Pépito. Et il avait compris.

Kanda était un Pépito.

Dit comme ça, ça prêtait à rire, ça faisait sourciller et ça semblait rédhibitoire à la vraisemblance. Allen était pourtant sûr de ce qu'il affirmait, il en avait la plus _totale_ assurance. Il expliquait son propos de la façon la plus élémentaire : les Pépitos possédaient une couche de biscuit dure, sec, à s'en casser les dents s'ils n'étaient pas conservés correctement, ce qui faisait qu'à première vue, ils n'inspiraient pas vraiment confiance. C'était pour ça qu'Allen avait été très réticent avant d'en manger. Il avait fallu qu'on lui répète que c'était bon avant qu'il ne s'y lance, très prudemment. Et s'y conformant, il avait découvert un cœur fondant, enrobé de chocolat, tendre et goûteux.

Il avait adoré ça. Maintenant, il aimait les Pépitos. Il se voyait mal s'en passer à l'avenir. Les quelques boites qui lui restaient s'amenuisaient de plus en plus, d'ailleurs...

Toujours est-il que la même expérience lui était arrivée avec Kanda. Plus ou moins.

Il avait les traits durs, sa bouche n'était pas plus miséricordieuse que ses actes, ce qui renvoyait plutôt l'image d'un imbécile irascible et désagréable. Pendant longtemps, Allen ne l'avait pas vraiment considéré autrement. Il s'était, vaguement, demandé s'il n'y avait que ça, ou s'il était aussi creux par sa bêtise qu'il ne voulait le paraître. Si Lenalee et Lavi lui répétaient de faire des efforts – comme s'il devait faire le premier pas –et qu'ils semblaient tous deux beaucoup tenir à lui, le blandin avait été sceptique. Puis, un jour, grâce à une mission, il avait perçu un autre côté du kendoka solitaire.

Ils avaient échangé quelques mots, moqueurs et pleins de tensions, comme à l'usuel. Sauf qu'accidentellement, la faute à la répartie d'Allen, et au désir de ne pas perdre la face de Kanda, ils avaient fini par avoir une sorte de conversation. Petit à petit, ça se reproduisait par épisodes brefs, secs, aussi. À s'en casser les dents si on s'y attardait trop. Ou plutôt _à s'en faire_ casser les dents, l'un des protagonistes n'étant pas plus branché palabre que patience. Les barrières s'abaissèrent pourtant, et en chutant brandirent quelques sentiments. Allen avait additionné plusieurs facettes de Kanda. L'ami loyal, discret et peu loquace, là sans le dire mais le montrant au moment le plus propice. Pour terminer par un amant sensiblement du même acabit, qui se déridait néanmoins au fur à mesure du temps, comme tomberaient les pétales d'une fleur pour ne délaisser qu'un cœur. Alors oui, Kanda était tendre sous sa couche de froideur.

Autant dire qu'il lui avait fallu bien gratter, avec précaution, tout en progression, et en prenant garde à ne rien précipiter, pour l'atteindre. La récompense se méritait, il en était hautement satisfait.

Tandis qu'ils étaient en train de s'étreindre, Allen allongé contre le corps du Japonais, lui plongé dans le silence comme en méditation, il fut de nouveau frappé par ces réflexions. C'était comme la lune cachant l'astre solaire. Kanda était un Pépito. Il était son _Pépito_. Un Pépito grandeur nature, avec un corps confortable, et chaud. Il était sûr que ce dernier le maudissait dans ses songes parce qu'il le collait trop. C'était bien son genre. Malgré ça, il l'acceptait. L'un de ses bras l'enveloppait, et d'un pouce distrait, il caressait de temps à autre la peau de son épaule droite. Allen appréciait, n'osant pas parler de peur de briser l'instant.

Il finit par le faire, tout en riant soudainement :

« Tu sais, je te mangerais bien, des fois, Bakanda. »

Kanda braqua son regard absorbé dans quelques méandres sur lui. Il avait un sourcil haussé, l'œil incisif, le jugeant.

« T'es pas bien, Moyashi. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

—Tu me fais penser à un gâteau. T'es doux et chaud. Et j'ai faim. »

Se disant, il se frotta contre lui en ricanant d'aise, entendant l'autre grommeler qu'il était un imbécile, sans chercher à en savoir plus. C'était dommage, ça. Kanda voulait rarement en savoir plus quand il disait des conneries. Il était bien trop détaché et il fallait le titiller pour qu'il entre un peu dans ces délires. Allen soupira intérieurement. Il aimait son Bakanda comme ça, après tout. Il n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter que Kanda l'attirait dans un baiser, dans lequel il mit toute sa fougue, dominant allègrement. Allen ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Dès lors que Kanda recula sa tête, il rattrapa ses lèvres et s'amusa à inverser la tendance.

Comprenant le défi, le Japonais s'y joignit. Ils se plurent un moment à se renverser à tour de rôle, éparpillant les draps, agrippant leurs nuques et sillonnant leurs corps. Lorsqu'il fut prévisible qu'ils ne passeraient pas la soirée à jouer aux dames à cette allure, Allen s'arracha brusquement à l'emprise de son amant, se reculant au bord du lit avec un œil de défi.

« T'as déjà mangé des Pépitos ? » demanda-t-il.

Ce n'était pas très sympa d'inciter Kanda au cannibalisme, mais bon, il avait envie d'un quatre-heures (alors qu'il en était au moins vingt-deux, il était tard), et il voulait partager avec Kanda. Question d'altruisme et de politesse.

« Ça m'intéresse pas.

—T'as tort, tu sais pas ce que tu rates ! »

Kanda haussa les épaules. Il croisa les bras derrière sa nuque, demeurant paisiblement couché. Il était déçu qu'Allen ait arrêté leur chahut, ce dernier sut le dire. Il riait en lui-même. Le maudit se leva, marchant jusqu'au tiroir de son bureau qu'il fit coulisser lentement. Le cadre était un peu coincé et il peinait à chaque fois à le dévoiler, même en tirant sur la petite poignée. Enfin, les Pépitos apparurent au fond. L'Anglais en sortit deux. Il ferma le tiroir, revint se jeter sur le lit tout guilleret et en tendit un à Kanda.

« Goûte, et si tu n'aimes pas, je finirai pour toi. »

Dépité, Kanda attrapa le biscuit qu'il lui présentait. Il le porta à sa bouche, croqua de dents fortes et agacées, son visage froid semblant soudain moins… crispé.

« C'est pas mal.

—T'as vu ! »

Allen avait déjà englouti le sien d'une bouchée. Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Kanda lui donna la fin de son gâteau, auquel Allen s'empressa de faire un sort. Il pensa seulement à demander ensuite :

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas tout mangé, si tu trouves que c'est pas mal ?

—Parce que je savais que t'aimais ça plus que moi. »

Le maudit lui sourit. Encore une démonstration du caractère caché du brun. Il essuya du revers du poignet une fine constellation de miettes filantes aux coins de ses lèvres, plongeant contre le corps de son amant. Il l'enserra de ses bras, sentant ceux de Kanda se renfermer autour de son dos, non sans qu'il ne lui ait collé une petite tape rude sur la tête, mécontent de la surprise. Allen n'eut plus envie de bouger. Il était tellement bien !

Kanda n'était pas de cet avis.

Juste au moment où il commença à gueuler qu'il le dégageait s'il ne reprenait pas sa place à côté, Allen se redressa pour venir l'embrasser d'une manière plus appuyée. Plus douce, et plus intime. Kanda avait encore le goût chocolaté sur la langue. Mais c'était accessoire.

« T'es vraiment un petit con, Moyashi, » lui chuchota Kanda en se gaussant gentiment.

Derrière ces paroles, Allen entendait de l'affection.

Voilà pourquoi il était accro aux Pépitos.

Voilà, surtout, pourquoi il était accro à Kanda.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **Je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire et j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! :)**

 **Reviews ?**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
